The Potter Games Chapter Four
by RobP96
Summary: The second day is about to begin, but will Hermione survive it? She's already contributed to the daily death count, will she do it again, or will she have to rely on her wits to survive?


**The Potter Games: Chapter 4**

Hermione shifted in her sleep, disturbed by visions of Ron and Harry's reactions of what she had done, when her eyes jolted open due to the hoarse whisper that seemed to echo around the silent forest. Hermione froze in the small gap between two branches that she was wedged into, hoping that they would pass before the sun rose. '_Homenum Revelio' _said the unseen boy, who had a soft Bulgarian accent. Hermione felt the swooping sensation as the spell fell over her, alerting her would-be killers to her presence. 'There's someone here_!' _He barked to his allies, 'Check the bushes_'. _The rustling of bushes came closer and closer, before another voice broke through; a heavy French one this time, '_Pour l'amour de Dieu, _why don't we just keel them now Viktor_?'_ Without waiting for an answer, she shouted '_Bombarda'_ and pointed her wand at the tree in which Hermione was hiding. The explosion forced Hermione out of the tree and she crashed into the ground, to the surprise of her hunters. Without missing a beat, Hermione jumped to her feet, grabbed her backpack and sprinted away. '_Teslaerra' _echoed after her, and a thin bolt of lightening burst from a Durmstrang boy's want, missing Hermione, but hitting the tree next to her, and causing it to burst into flame. With one swift movement, Hermione looked back and sliced her wand through the air, causing the burning tree to slam to the ground, stopping her hunters in their tracks. '_Merde!' _screamed the Beauxbaton girl, as the flames licked the front of her body. Hermione sprinted into the darkness, putting as much distance from the others and her.

'Well Claudius, what do you think of Miss Granger's actions?_' _asked Caesar, turning to Claudius. 'Oh completely justifiable, when you're on the brink of death, it's just a natural reaction' Replied Claudius. 'The trick with that tree though… ingenious' 'I think this will really shorten the odds on her.' 'Well everyone, it's the start of day two here at Hogwarts, currently, five of the Hogwarts tributes remain, six of the Beauxbaton girls and all of the Durmstrang males remain.' The sun forced its way into Hermione's eyes, and she slowly rose from the small cave she had been staying in without detection. However, her stomach began to rumble loudly, so, for the first time, she opened her backpack and looked inside. Inside her small backpack was an empty flask, a packet of dried meat and a packet of dried fruit. Stuck to the bottom of her backpack was a small sheet of parchment with the spell 'Crythansilis' on it, with a small picture of a flower. Hermione pocketed the parchment and opened her meat when she heard the sound of running. Sliding back into the darkness of her cave, she saw two Durmstrang boys charging towards a fine plume of smoke when a voice screamed '_incarcerous_.' Thin pieces of rope flew from the bushes and wrapped themselves tightly around the boys' necks. The vicious Beauxbaton girl emerged from the trees and cheered in French over killing even more of her opponents. The rest of the group that chased Hermione emerged, some burnt, others singed. Fleur, one of the Durmstrang boys called her, barked at the others to search the bushes for others. Hermione backed away as she heard the familiar sound of heavy feet. She raised her wand as the Durmstrang boy who was staring at her when they were on the podiums looked down upon her, and slowly raised a finger to his lips. 'Viktor, find anytheeng?' asked Fleur. 'No…nothing here' he replied softly, his eyes warning Hermione not to make a sound. Hermione heard the sound of more feet coming to join Viktor when the cannon boomed, and a lone figure was being lifted into the air. 'Go, go' shouted a Durmstrang boy, hoping to catch the survivor personally, leading the others into the depths of the forest. Viktor looked at Hermione one last time before handing her one of the dead boys' packs, which had a small amount of food in it. 'I'm sorry' he whispered, before charging off to catch up with the others.


End file.
